


Wrong File

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ben Solo is a Mess, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben accidentally sends his fanfiction to Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Wrong File

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Friends To Lovers/Friends With Benefits
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Ben accidentally sent him his fanfiction, Poe had been in shock for a while.   
  
It wasn’t like Ben was unappealing. The truth was, Poe had been developing feelings for him...well, since a year ago, when Poe came back from spice running. He had fallen in love with Ben through the small things. The moments he smiled, his moments of being kind (even towards Voe, who didn’t like him much), things like that.   
  
And to think that he was the star of Ben’s...fanfiction about him...  
  
Some of it was sweeter. Some of it was graphic as all hell. And it still left Poe reeling.   
  
When he had recovered his decision making facilities, Poe messaged Ben on his datapad. Hopefully, Ben could pick it up.   
  
And they’d discuss it, like the mature adults they were supposed to do.   
  
***  
  
Ben was already stirring from a nightmare — this time, about showing up to a presentation without pants. He supposed he was grateful that it wasn’t the usual nightmares — when the comm system started ringing, that shrill ringing that made Ben’s ear feel like it was being skewered with a lightsaber. At least it was effective at getting him to his feet. Pretty damn effective.   
  
It was on his datapad that he saw the messages from Poe as well. _Wrong file._ Then, _Reallllly wring file._ And then, _Ben, are you even awake?_  
  
Ben could put two and two together at least. He wasn’t completely clueless. Completely. He groaned. _Oh my Force..._ He hadn’t seriously sent his private, personal fanfiction to his best friend, did he?   
  
_So that’s how I meet my end: dying of embarrassment._ Still, he supposed, it was no use keeping Poe waiting. He answered his comm just then.   
  
Poe didn’t look angry, though. Instead, he looked...uncomfortable. Ben couldn’t say which possibility was worse, actually.   
  
“You...sent the wrong file,” Poe said.   
  
“Yeah, I know,” Ben said. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine. I mean...you were tired. My question is...why didn’t you just tell me?”  
  
Ben froze. Truthfully, he hadn’t really thought of that. “I...I didn’t think you’d be interested. Or worse, that you’d be disgusted by me. You don’t know what I’m like. My nightmares, everything.”  
  
Poe’s face softened. “Don’t say that. You, Ben — I know a lot about you. If not all. And I love you all the same.”  
  
It was everything Ben wanted to hear.   
  
“And you?” Poe said.   
  
Ben swallowed. “Isn’t it obvious?”  
  
He didn’t have the right to make Poe’s face light up like that. To see that look of glorious, explosive joy.   
  
“I wanted you to feel what I did,” Poe said. “Anything like that. I just didn’t think...”  
  
Ben grinned, despite himself. “We’ll talk more tomorrow. Won’t we?”  
  
Poe’s smile could have shone brighter than the stars. “Definitely.”


End file.
